The Ruby Of The Seas part 1
by D is for Dream
Summary: What if there was another child rescued at the passage from England? What if it was a young girl with barely any memories of her past life?What would happenen 8 years later when she meets Captain Jack Sparrow and he helps her find out a part of her past through the ruby ring she always wore on her finger?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the first chapter is short. But before you start complaining understand that it contains the first events of the movie in a summary because I didn't want to change them much and thougt it was useless to just write them down with minor changes. I promise that the next chapters will be longer.**

 **Also this is my first fanfiction**

* * *

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Swann on the passage from England with her father and Captain Norringnton, saved a young boy by the name Will Turner. But what if they hadn't only saved Will Turner, but also another young girl with a distinctive ring from another similar ship wreck? The young girl could remember her name and where she was from, her name was Maria and she was from Greece. She could not remember her surname so without any information about her family Weatherby Swann took her in, not knowing she was a daughter of a pirate. He might of took her in for Elizabeth at the start, but later on things would change...

 **8 years later**

Governor Swann brought Elizabeth a new dress with a corset. He also brought one for Maria but she refused to wear the corset tightly. Maria had grown into a beautiful "young lady". She had long brown hair, breathtaking brown eyes and an untamable wild spirit. Once their dresses were on, the Governor got his present for the soon to be Commodore Norrington from the towns blacksmith, they left.

The ceremony ended Norrington came over and asked to speak with Elizabeth, so she left to talk with him leaving Maria on her own. Governor Swann noticed that Maria was on her own and he knew straight away that Norrington was going to propose to Elizabeth. Suddenly Elizabeth couldn't breath because of the corset and she ended up fainting and falling over the wall and into the sea, Norrington yelled her name and tried to jump in after her but he was stopped by Maria. They all immediately started running towards the docks to save Elizabeth.

But when they arrived at the docks they found Elizabeth wet on the floor with an also wet scruffy man over her holding a medallion which she wore on her neck, though the medallion was only noticed by Maria. The scruffy man and her savior ended up to be Captain Jack Sparrow, he was arrested and then he escaped by threatening the life of Elizabeth.

Maria went to the blacksmiths shop for her secret sword fighting lesson with Will Turner, her only friend that understood her. When she arrived there at the blacksmiths shop she found him fighting with Jack Sparrow. She stood back debating who to help the famous and handsome Jack Sparrow or her loyal best friend Will Turner? She decided to help Will, but at the end the one that knocked Jack Sparrow out was Mr Brown the blacksmith. The Navy broke down the door and once again arrested the now unconcious Captain Jack Sparrow. That night the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal and kidnapped Elizabeth Swann.

The next day Will and Maria without much hope left in them, and without any other person to help them, they went to seek help from Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. this is the second chapter of my story hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only Maria**

* * *

Chapter 2

Marias POV

"You, Sparrow" shouted Will when we were in front of Jack Sparrows cell. Jack Sparrow lifted his hat a bit so he could see us. "Aye what do you want?" he asked and Will decided that he would be the one that talked with him ,even though he knew I was a pirate and probably would do a better job than him." The Black Pearl where does it make berth?"Jack chuckled and answered "Haven't ye heard the stories?" he asked and proceeded to tell the story to Will. _Of course I had heard the stories I'm surprised that Will hasn't._

I was broke out of my thoughts from Will talking again."The Black Pearl is a real so the place where it makes berth should be real as well." Jack looked at the both of us "Why'd ye ask?" Will got frustrated and snapped at him "Because you're a pirate!" "So you two want to become pirates?" That was it, I snapped that moment." No! Will and I don't want to become pirates. I'm not going back to that life ok?"I mumbled the last part. Even though I couldn't remember much about my previous life I remembered that I was a daughter of a pirate. Of course I never told that anybody but Will.

He looked at me and after a bit of thinking he asked "What 's your name lass?" I sighed and answered him "Maria I can't remember the rest okay?" He shrugged and sat back down "Good luck finding the Pearl luv." "Won't you help us?" I asked him "I don't see no profit in it for me"

Will suddenly spoke "I could get you out of here!" that did the trick "how the keys ran off." Our hope started coming back "I helped build these, I could easily break them." Jack sat up intrigued "What did you say your name was mate? " "Will Turner" Jack suddenly became even more interested " Short for William good strong name. Probably named after your father." _How did he know that? I was one of the few that knew it._ Jack put out his hand and said "Do we have an accord?" Will and I agreed and Will broke Jack out of jail.

We were running towards the docks when Will stopped me "Where do you think you're going Maria?" I sighed Will always was like a big brother to me and worried."I'm coming with you Will, I could be really useful" Jack turned around and said annoyed. "He's right lass I don't need to look after you as well. I had to tell him my secret "I was a pirate okay. Don't you dare tell anyone!" Jack looked at me and whispered "Knew it" he turned to Will and told him "She'd be more helpful than you Will, now let's move it" Will being outnumbered agreed.

We eventually boarded the Dauntless and Will immediately said "Aye Avast" I glared at him and thought _those damn stereotypes_. Gillette looked at us and mocked us by saying" This ship can't be sailed by two men and a woman." Jack answered him like he always answered people "Boy I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy?" they ran away and shortly the Interceptor came towards us with Norringhton and his men on it.

We boarded the Interceptor once it was empty and left. I was looking out towards the ocean trying to see if I could remember anything new from my past. I turned around after a bit and saw that Will was hanging off of a mast, dangling on top of the water. By the time I ran over to save Will he was already on the deck. He looked towards Jack "Tortuga?" "Aye Tortuga. "

I took Will and we went bellow deck "What the hell was that all About! " I asked Will, he looked at me "According to Jack my father used to be a pirate! Plus he used to be called Bootstrap Bill" I sighed. Will never liked pirates and now he just found out that his father used to be one. "Don't worry Will I used to be a pirate. Not all pirates are bad." He sighed and hugged me " I guess your right".

I went outside again and saw Jack at the helm. I walk over to him and asked him when would we be at Tortuga, he ignored me and stared at my hand. He suddently took hold of my hand and looked intensively at my ring "What is it?" I asked him. He let go of my hand, smiled at me and said "Nothing" I could tell he was lying but I knew he wouldn't tell me so I dropped that subject for now." When are we arriving at Tortuga?" I asked him again "Soon" he smirked at me.

I went to the railings and started humming a song that I think my father used to sing to me, but I could never seem to remember the lyrics. Will came up to me and smiled he loved it when I would hum this song. After a bit an island came in view. It had to be Tortuga. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about that place.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter to my story I really hope you like it and I'd appreciate some reviews.**

 **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Maria's POV

"Will watch Maria this is not a place for her to be on her own, even if she has past experiences with these kind of places." Jack finished talking to Will and turned around. A redhead went up to him "Scarlett!" he said and with that she slapped him and left. He turned around to us "Don't think I deserved that." _Yeah right I don't believe it, I wonder what he did…_ I never got to finish my thought because a blonde woman came over. Once again Jack said her name "Giselle!". She looked at me and she said "Who's she?" I tried so hard not to laugh as she looked in the direction of Scarlett and pointed "Who was she? " I could not hold the laughter in for much longer, so when she slapped Jack I burst out. He looked at me and said "Might have deserved that" I stopped laughing once Will shot me a glare that said stop.

Will and Jack went to wake up somebody Jack knew. They arrived pretty fast with a really wet man with them. We all went to a tavern that was full of drunk men. Jack and that man, which I think his name was Mr. Gibbs, went and sat down to discus something and told me and Will to keep an eye out for them.

Loads of men hit on me but I simply shooed them away. A woman was hitting on Will and I don't think he could get rid of her. As I went to help Will, I felt someone grab me. I tried to get away but they hit me on the head with something and then everything went black…

* * *

Jack's POV

I was really happy that Gibbs agreed to help me, I turned to look at Will and Maria. I spotted Will, a woman was hitting on him and it looked like he didn't like that very much. I looked for Maria next. When I saw she wasn't next to Will or at least close to him I got up, LEFT my rum and marched up to Will. I shooed the woman away and said to him in a really serious tone "Will do tell me you know where Maria is." He looked around him and mumbled something. I knew instantly that he didn't have a clue where she was. This made me angry, really angry "Where on earth is Maria Will?" I asked trying to be calm and he whispered in shame "She was with me a minute ago…" I could not stay calm any more "one thing I asked you to do Will. ONE THING and what do you go and do? You screw it up, you better hope that I find her or else…"

I paid for the rum and left to look for Maria. Once I exited the tavern I looked around and saw no sign of her. I went up to a group of men and asked them if they saw a young woman with long brown hair. When they laughed I took out my sword and threatened them "If you do not tell me I will cut each of your heads of instantly. I'll repeat the question have you seen her yes or no?" That scared them. One of them pointed towards a really dark alley.

I ran up to the alley and saw a man dragging an unconscious Maria. I told him to leave her alone but he didn't stop dragging her. I went closer to him drew out my pistol and shouted "STOP!" he looked up at me and froze, he obviously had recognized me. He apologized and left. Once he was gone I rushed over to Maria, picked her up and took her back to the Black Pearl.

* * *

I took her to my cabin, laid her down on my bed and took her shoes off. I sat in my chair drunk some rum I had there and looked through the maps in the cabin. As I was looking at the only map that I could not understand, because it was Greek, Maria woke up. She couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack I didn't know what to do, I rushed over to her and tried to calm her down hoping that that would work. Once she realized that she was somewhere that she knew and with someone she knew and trusted she calmed down. A little bit later she fell asleep.

I stayed there on my bed with her in my arms afraid to move in case I woke her up. I sat there thinking and then out of nowhere I thought _where was Will_ but I could not care any less about where he was. It was his fault all of this happened in the first place. I followed Marias actions and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Again please review and tell me what you think !**

 **\- D is for Dream 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is the 4th chapter to my story and I hope you like it.**

 **MMM73181: Maria is not related to neither Jack or Barbossa even thought it was a really good idea. Marias heritage will come up a little bit in this chapter and more in the next one.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

Chapter 4

Marias POV

I woke up and I found myself in Jacks arms, in his cabin and on his bed. How had I got here the last thing I remember is that I was in the tavern and someone knocked me out. I left Jacks arms carefully not to wake him up and went to have a look at around the cabin. I looked and saw a chest full of maps and out of curiosity went to have a look at them. While I was looking through the maps I found a really interesting one. It wasn't in English but I recognized the words and the place on the map looked familiar.

I was startled by a voice saying "Morning love." I turned around and found out that that voice belonged to Jack. He walked over to me and asked "What ye looking at there?"

"Nothing I'm just looking at this map over here." Jack then snatched the map out of my hands and looked at it. He then gave it back to me saying "Aye well unfortunately it's in Greek and we do not know Greek or anyone that speaks it so…" so that's why I could recognize the words. As jack was putting his coat on I announced to him "You do know someone that knows Greek." he immediately turned around and said in excitement "Who?" I laughed and answered him "Me silly head. Didn't Will and I tell you I am Greek and know a bit, well actually remember a bit?" he looked confused at me "No ye didn't"

"Yeah actually your right we didn't tell you. Well I told you now." He came over to me looked at my ring for some reason and then asked "Well what does it say? Which treasure does it show?" before I could even have another look at the map Will came bursting in "Jack I can't find her." He said worriedly. _Did he mean that he couldn't find me?_

Once he noticed that I was there he ran and hugged me so hard and whispered to me "I thought I had lost you forever."

Jacks POV

I saw Will burst in and say "Jack I can't find her." _Well she's right here mate._ I looked at them and I got a really strange feeling. No, nope no way it's that feeling. No I am not jealous. Am I? No because that would mean that I'm… It can't believe it Captain Jack Sparrow is in love and with no other than Maria Gerakari. Yes I found out her surname, at first I just thought that it just looked like the Gerakari ring but after her saying that she's Greek I made the connection.

I came out of my thoughts and looked over at Will and Maria their faces were extremely close and I couldn't help but split them up. When I neared them I heard Will tell her "I was looking for you all over that filthy island"

"Well dear Will I found her. She was being dragged by a really drunk man with not so good intensions. I shooed him away and brought her back to me cabin and looked after her." I smirked at the last part. He looked between me and Maria and then asked her "Did he anything to you?" she looked confused and to say the truth so was I, didn't he trust me? "Who? The man or Jack?" what she didn't trust me either? Will shot a glare at me and answered her "Both!" I was getting really offended "Well the man I don't think had time to and well Jack didn't." wow she trusted me after all.

I took her to the side to talk to her and shooed Will away "Maria I ask of you to keep the map in between us for now." She nodded and left. I sat down in me chair and looked for a piece of paper to write on. I needed to write it down been as I couldn't tell anyone because it would ruin my reputation as the fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow.

After looking for a while I found a piece of paper, a quill and some ink. I started writing

 _Dear Maria,_

 _I don't think I will ever get the chance to tell you my true feelings either it's because I am afraid to tell you or that I will never get the time to. Yes I am afraid of telling you my feelings, I am even afraid that I have these feelings. Anyway I wanted to say that trough the short time that I know you I have grown quite fond of you. I never thought that I would fall in love, but I have seemed to have, with you. After this venture I do not believe we will see each other again. I will have my pearl and you will go back to your life at Port Royal._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Captain Jack Sparrow._

I folded up the piece of paper and put it in my pocket, safe where no one would find it. As I was putting it in my pocket Will came in and told me that Gibbs had found a crew.

* * *

 **The surname that I used as Marias did actually belong to a Greek pirate. I found that out from researching but I decided that that pirate will be her grandfather and not her father.  
**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **-D is for Dream ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I realised that I've forgotten so far to thank the people that favourite and followed my story. So thank you very much.**

 **I sadly do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Marias POV

Me, Jack and Will followed Gibbs to the dock where stood the crew he had found for us. I looked at the crew as Jack was questioning a mute pirate. Once he finished questioning him there was a voice coming from the end of the line "What's in it for us?". Jack approached the pirate that the voice came from.

Then it suddenly hit me that voice was a female one, I followed Jack up to the pirate. The pirate wore a hat which Jack took of. Under the hat was the face of a dark skinned woman with long really dark hair. "Anamaria" Jack exclaimed and then she slapped him. _What had Jack done to all these women?_ My question was immediately answered "You stole my ship!" she said and Jack replied to her "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intensionof bringing it back to you"

"But you didn't !" now I understand why she is so angry with him. "Ye'll get another one" jack said to her but I do not believe that was enough for her so I tried to think of something then I suddenly I popped up "A better one!" Jack agreed with me so I thought I would take it a step further "That one!" I said and pointed to the Interceptor. Jack looked at me and asked "What one?" then he looked at what I was pointing and his eyes widened " That one!? Aye... that one. What do you say ?"All the crew agreed and we boarded the Interceptor and left.

A while after we had set sail Anamaria came up to the railings next to me. "So your Jacks new toy?" she asked me and that really angered me. "No I am not! What do you think I am some cheap whore from Tortuga?" she looked at me surprised and apologised. We formally introduced our selves and went and sat down in the galley to talk been as we wouldn't be annoyed there.

We had already talked for quite a while about different subjects when she got up to go and bring us some rum. She came back and handed me a bottled as she did she noticed my ring and froze. "What is it? Is there anything wrong with my ring?" she ignored my question and asked me "What's that?" before I could answer Jack came in and asked "What's what?" Anamaria held up my hand and said in a really loud way "Are ye telling me ye haven't seen this Jack. I mean look at it its exactly the same. Wasn't it lost with him?" I was really confused Jack came over and looked at my hand and signed "Aye I have. Where did you get that ring from luv?" he asked me but why? "From my father before he died why ?"

"I'll tell you later in me cabin." he whispered to me and left I looked curiously at Anamaria and she just looked back at me and left. _Why was everyone avoiding my question?_ I got up and went to Jacks cabin to wait for him.

I had been in the cabin for a while and jack was not coming any sooner because there was a storm. I looked around to find something to do. As I was looking I saw the chest with the maps and decided to have a look at the Greek map. The map was a treasure map for the golden fleece. I remember reading about it but I had thought it was but a myth. It was said that it had healing powers and another version said that it gave you immortality. Jack would definitely want to go after that. I put the map down and went to look for something else. I went and looked at the few books that it had there and I found a small book that wrote 'MAGICAL JEWELS AND THERE POWERS'. I picked it up and before I could read it I heard a knock on the door so I put it in my pocket.

* * *

 **Jack will tell Maria about the ring and her heritage in the next chapter. If you do not know the myth about the golden fleece go and search it up it is a really nice one.**

 **Don't forget to Review.**

 **\- D is for Dream:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter to my story hope you like it and I would like it a lot if you could also review.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _I heard someone at the door and hid the book in my pocket._

Marias POV

The door opened and in came Jack. He walked over to the desk. He opened a draw and took out a bottle of rum he had stashed there. He sat down and took a sip.

"So?" I asked him. He looked at me confused and said "So what?" I signed "About my ring?" he looked at me and it was then he spotted the map next to me. He smirked "Tell me what the map says and I will." I wasn't going to give the information away and risk not getting the one I want. "First you'll tell me about my ring and once you are finished I will tell you about the map." his smirk dropped and I could swear I heard him mumble "Your a pirate alright." he signed and walked over to the bookshelf and looked for a book? "Where is it ?" he mumbled continuously.

"What are you looking for Jack?" I asked after a while "A little book that has written on it 'MAGICAL JEWELS AND THERE POWERS'" my eyes widened. I took the book out of my pocket and gave to him. He looked at it and said "That's the one luv. Where did you find it? Actually it doesn't matter. Look at this" he turned to a page towards the end. It wrote on the top 'Gerakari ring' it looked exactly like mine.

I looked at Jack curiously. He noticed and answered the question that I was thinking. "This ring first belonged to a Greek pirate Limberaki Gerakari. Once he retired, don't know why he did if ye ask me, he passed it over to his son Giannis Gerakari. It was said that about 8 years ago his ship was attacked by the Black pearl and that everybody on the ship died. Obviously though you didn't and I assume he gave it to you." he explained but he didn't answer why the ring was in the book so I asked him."It was said the ring had a power that only the Gerakari family knew what it was and how to use it"he said

He walked over to the map and picked it up and said to me "Now tell me what does the map say."I signed and went to tell him but was interrupted by Gibbs calling to Jack "Captain I think ye would want to come out here." I looked at jack and he said "Storm" and left.

A while later the storm had ended so I went outside. On deck I saw Will and Gibbs talking so I walked over to them and joined them. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs. _What was so special about Jacks compass?_ "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl" Gibbs said. Will and I glanced up at Jack "What? He failed to mention that." Gibbs nodded at what I said.

"Well he plays things closer to the vest now and a hard lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gave up his bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with heat."

"Ahhh, so that's the reason for all the..." Will said and tried to mimic Jack. "Reasons got nothing to do with it. Now Will when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well that won't do much good for hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst that pistol starts to look really friendly...But Jack escaped the island and he still has that one shot. But he wont use it though, saved it for one man. His mutinous first mate." Gibbs explained to us. "Barbossa." I said and Gibbs nodded.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked and I started thinking the same. Gibbs smiled at us and started to tell us that story. "Well, I'll tell ye. He wandered out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Will didn't look like he believed Gibbs and neither did I to say the truth. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked. "Aye sea turtles!" Gibbs exclaimed. Then suddenly something came to my mind "What did he use for rope?" Gibbs didn't answer that. I turned around to find Jack which answered my question. "Human hair from me back." he said and then shouted to the crew "Let go of the anchor."

* * *

 **The pirate I write above Limberakis Gerakaris was actually a pirate but the rest is made up. Don't forget to review.**

 **\- D is for Dream ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that i haven't updated in so long. I was really busy. Again sorry.**

 **Anyway another chapter of The Ruby Of The Seas. It's a bit short but I hope you will like it. And if you could please review.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Even though I wish I did :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Marias POV

"Young Mr. Turner and I will go ashore." Jack announced to us and started towards the longboat. "I don't think so! I'm coming as well !" Jack turned towards me, shrugged and said "Ok Miss Gerakari will come with us too". Will stood up and objected "Nooooo I don't think so you are staying here Maria. I will not put you in any more danger!" I stood up and followed Jack to the longboat and completely ignored him by saying "Captains orders...".

Just as we were going to leave Gibbs asked Jack "What if the worse should happen?" Jack turned to him and answered "Keep to the Code" Gibbs nodded "Aye, the Code"and with that we left.

Once we had entered the cave Will not understanding asked "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"The pirate code. Any man left behind, stays behind." Jack answered him. Then Will said something but I didn't listen. I was looking down in the water. There was something shining. Treasure. "You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, your well on your way becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga.". Jack paused and joined me and Will looking in the water "And your completely obsessed with treasure." Jack finished saying as we hit land.

Will excited the boat and said loud, but not loud enough for the other pirates to hear us, "That's not true!". He then proceeded to help me get out of the longboat and continued talking "I am not obsessed with treasure!". Me and Will walked towards Jack who was looking through a hole. Jack stopped looking through the hole and looked at me "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." and then went back to looking through the hole. I blushed, I don't know why but I did.

Looking through the hole I saw an old looking man standing next to Elizabeth. "Gentlemen our time has come! Our salvation is high! Our torment is near at end!" the man said, which I know realise is Barbossa. "Elizabeth." me and Will gasped. "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here as proved his nettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa shouted. Then another pirate shouted out "Suffer I have"

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is!" Barbossa shouted again while kicking off a stone lid of a big chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we've returned. Saved for this!" Barbossa shouted once more and pointed a knife to Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed and tried to climb through the hole but thankfully Jack pulled him back. "Not yet we wait for the opportune moment" and with that Jack walked off and I followed him. Will was angry. It was me and Jack walking so I decided to ask him "Jack was that Barbossa?" he turned around looked at me and signed "Aye he is. And before ye ask no I do not have a plan. Never thought I'd get till here guess I will just improvise." I laughed and he chuckled. I now felt like I knew Jack. I felt safe with him. But was I in love with him? I don't know.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed it and please, pretty please review.**

 **-D is for Dream :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. A big thanks to lindam2254 for reviewing and anogher thanks to the people that favourite and followed my story.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (sadly).**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jacks POV

Maria followed me and she had asked me if that was Barbossa. It was. Ha I never thought I'd get until here, I might have hoped but never thought I will. I looked next to me and saw her. How could me, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, fall in love?

Will walked up to me and said "When is that ? When it's greatest profit to you?" I stopped if he didn't shut up he would get us found.

"May I ask you something?" I asked him and turned around to face him "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do me a favour, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and don't do anything stupid" I finished and walked off. Maria followed me and after a bit I thought I heard someone, no definitely Will say "Sorry Jack but I'm not going to be your leverage! I'm sorry Maria." and then everything went black.

 _A Little While Later_

I woke up with a huge headache. It wasn't from rum, no it was from a hit. I sit up and look around. Suddenly as I look to my left I see Maria sprawled out on the floor. _W-what happened to her?_ I stood up and went next to her. _Was she dead?_ No she had a pulse. For now. I started shaking her shoulders. "Come on Maria wake up." I was shaking her harder now. I was panicking. "Please Maria. Please not now, not... you" The only woman I had ever loved and I might never see her again.

"Come on Maria I …. don't go now that I... that I fell in love with someone... with you." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I closed my eyes and stopped shacking her, giving up.

Marias POV

I could hear Jack mumble something. "Jack..." I said. He looked up at me and wiped a tear. _Wait what? Wiped a tear?_ I was probably hallucinating but I decided for some weird reason to ask.

"Was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow crying?" he helped me stand up and said

"No I-I had something in my eye. You couldn't hear anything I said?Right?" he asked me but why?

"No I couldn't. Why?"he looked at me and shrugged

"No reason luv. I'm just really happy ye're alright." he said and cupped my face. He stared intensely into my eyes and kissed me. I was not just shocked but confused. Before I could understand what happened he pulled away.

"Ummm lets get out of here." he said really confused and walked away mumbling something to himself. Something fell out of Jacks pocket. It was a piece of paper. I picked it up, put it in my pocket and followed him. He was holding for some reason an oar. As we were walking we were stopped by Barbossas crew. One of the crew men pointed at Jack and exclaimed "YOU!" another one finished his sentence "Your supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Jack said and looked down at himself. He went to leave but behind us was another part of the crew "Oh. Palulay, palu...li...la...lu, parlili? Parsnip, parsley, par...par...partner, partner?" he was trying to say parley but before I could say the word the pirate with a wooden eye said it

"Parley?"

"Ahh that's the one, parley! Parley!" Jack nudged me and I said it too "Parley!". A really scruffy pirate turned to the wooden eye one and said angrily "Down to the depths whatever man thought up parley!"

"That would be the French" said Jack in a matter to fact way. Then they took me and Jack to Barbossa.

When we got there I couldn't see Elizabeth. Will wasn't with us either now that I think of it. Ooo he probably nocked us out so he can play hero. I'm sure sometimes that boy doesn't think and just acts out. Not just him all the males in general.

Barbossa walked up to Jack "How in the blazes did you get off that island?!" Jack looked at him, smirked and said "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossas attention turned to me. He walked over to me and smirked. He smoothed my cheek looked at Jack and asked "What do ye have here Jackie?" Jack looked at me worriedly but quickly turned back to his carefree face.

* * *

 **Wow we saw another side of Jack, a more emotional one. Did you like that side of him? Also Maria found Jacks letter. Is she going to read it and find out Jacks feelings or is Jack going to tell her first?**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time...**

 **-D is for Dream**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy. I've also written a oneshot of the kiss from the last chapter from Jacks POV. Go and check it out it's called Thoughts after.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Maria G.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Marias POV

 **Barbossas attention turned to me. He walked over to me and smirked. He smoothed my cheek looked at Jack and said "What do ye have here Jackie?" Jack looked at me worriedly but quickly turned back ti his carefree face...**

"She's just a pirate from my crew." he said and looked away from me like I was nothing. "Then ye wouldn't mind if I do this" Barbossa said and then grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away from me and Jack came and stood in front of me protectively.

"Ha so she does mean something to you."

"No...I...she... I just don't like seeing lasses in distress" said Jack trying to cover up what just happened. It looked like Barbossa believed Jack as he went on "I see... lads ye remember Jack? Kill him and his _crew member_ " he said the last part in a weird way. Everybody instantly pointed their guns at us and were about to shoot when Jack interrupted them by saying "The girls blood didn't work?"

"Hold yer fire" Barbossa yelled at his crew. Turned towards Jack and said "Ye know whose blood we need?"

Jack smirked and answered "Aye we!" he pointed to me and himself "know whose blood you need." I had no idea why Jack said I knew whose blood Barbossa needed because I didn't. I was suddenly grabbed and put into a longboat, along with Jack, going towards the Black Pearl.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Black Pearl. Barbossa requested me and Jack in his cabin to talk. Jack didn't look really happy about that. I followed Barbossa and Jack towards the cabin but as I went to enter jack closed the door on me and mouthed 'sorry'. I tried to listen to what they were saying but they stood away from the door. Not long after they opened the door and exited.

"Now you see Jack that's the attitude that lost you the Pearl in the first place." I heard Barbossa say. He shoved me and Jack towards a really weird and scary looking guy and ordered him to lock us in the brig. The man took us down to the brig which was slightly flooded. "It seems we have a leak." Jack joked and the man shoved me in the brig making me fall. I got ready to meet the cold, wet floor when I was caught by two strong arms. It was Jack. I thanked him and we sat there in silence for a few minutes. I remembered the piece of paper and took it out of my pocket to give to him, _I know I could keep it and give it to him once I had read it but I am not that kind of person._ I gave him the piece of paper, he took it and opened it. His eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" he asked me shoving the piece of paper in front of my face. "It fell out of your pocket at Isla de Muerta and I picked it up. And I read it." I told him so maybe I could find out what was writen on it been as I started regretting giving it to him. He looked at me and signed.

"You remember me asking you if you had heard me when you were unconscious?" he asked me. I started getting really confused. I nodded at him. "Do you remember and the... the kiss?" he asked me and I blussed this time as well as nod. He was now struggling to speak. "Well you ummm see when you were unconscious I had... said something to you. I had said that... that I... that I love you." he said and closed his eyes and looked away afraid I was going to slap him. The only thing I did though was say one word "WHAT?" he looked at me, got up and started passing around the room.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything. I mean what was I thinking. With my reputation and all. But she had already read the letter." I suddenly got up and went and kissed him. He froze but soon responded. Once we broke apart from the kiss he looked at me and asked "So your not mad?"

"No I am not silly. I mean what did you think that I wouldn't like you because you were a pirate? If you forgot I am also a pirate as well." I told him and he smiled at me and leaned back in to kiss me.

We broke apart and Jack looked at me and said "Sorry. It's my fault Barbossa kissed you. He obviously understood that I like you and that you mean something to me." I shook my head "It wasn't your fault." I went and sat down on a crate while jack looked out of a small hole on the ship until he pushed me over as a canon ball was shot through the ship.

* * *

 **Yes Jack finally confessed and they had their first real kiss! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you whatever you think about this story.**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone for Sunday!**

 **\- D is for Dream**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELOOOOO! It's finally 2017. Great year in my opinion, it's got season 4 of Sherlock BBC, Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell no Tales and more.**

 **Soooo I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy with the holidays and all, you know "family" time. Yep no need to explain. Another chapter of my story and I've changed a bit of the movies charecters line , youl see.**

 **Another thing is PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the story, because I would really apreciate it. Thanks :)**

 **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. (Obviously)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Maria POV

Suddenly Jack turned away from the little hole he was looking through and pushed me off of the crate so I was sitting on the floor. I looked into his eyes and it was like I was in a trance. I quickly realized that a cannonball had broke a hole in the side of the ship. The cannonball had come from the Interceptor. Jack got off of me and yelled "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"The lock had been broken from the cannonball. I nudged Jack, he nodded and we walked up on deck.

We arrived on deck and nobody really noticed us because they were busy battling with the crew of the Interceptor. Jack found two ropes so we can swing back to the Interceptor. The ship was still moving and I was terrified to swing. I looked at Jack and shook my head, he looked at me quizzically and sighed, let go of the other rope, pulled me close to him and swung. I screamed. I hated swinging across moving items. I was aftaid I would fall in the water. Ok i know that I know how to swimm but still, when I panic I... I just can't, I get all of these memories of a ship being sank and me nearly drowning.

We finally landed on the Interceptor. It had felt like it was loads of hours had just passed by but it was only a few seconds. I had decided to just forget that moment so I just took my sword out and started fighting. As I pushed a pirate away I heard Elizabeth shout Wills name. I looked around for her but I couldn't find her and Will anywhere. I had gotten distracted and a pirate caught me and started pulling me. I fought back but he soon had some help dragging me back on to the Black Pearl.

They had tied me up and put me next to Gibbs and Elizabeth. Barbossa turned around and said to us

"If any of you as much as think of the word 'parley' I'll have yer guts for garters" (I know Pintel says this part but I've put Barbossa to say it for the sake of this story.)I smirked.

"Guess what I'm thinking!" I said to him. _I was really going to have fun here, I just love annoying people like that._ He then turned over to me full of rage

"Ah the feisty one! I wouldn't play with fire in your place luv." He pulled me out of the ropes and pushed me towards where Jack was. "Watch her Jack or else…" he never finished what he said and Jack paled and pulled me towards him. Why I mean he knew I could protect myself. I huffed and crossed my arms stubbornly. Jack looked at me with a look that said 'Stop it now' and that when I thought I would stop it now. _Just for now though._

Then somebody yelled Barbossas name. the voice was familiar, really familiar. I looked up and saw Will. That was why Elizabeth had been shouting his name. He was holding a gun pointed at Barbossa and he said to him "The girls go free!" Barbossa walked closer towards him and asked

"What's in your mind boy?"

"The girls go free." He repeated again. Barbossa chuckled and said "You've only got one and we can't die" I heard Jack next to me mumbling something to himself. Will pointed the gun towards himself and said "You can't, I can." Again Jack mumbled something that I couldn't hear. My heart started beating quicker. Why were men soooo stupid and especially Will? WHY?

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa curious. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though a eunuch." Jack said to Barbossa. Will quickly though corrected him and said "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Ragetti looked at him and then pointed at him saying "He's the spitting Image of ol'Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker" Will shouted to Barbossa which just nodded at his words.

"Name ye're terms Mr. Turner."

"The girls go free!" he said once more. Yes we already know that Will, it's not like you've already said that three times!

"Yes we know that anything else?" I then saw Jack pointing at himself but Will ignored him and said "And the crew, the crew is noit to be harmed."

"Agreed" said Barbossa and the ship started sailing towards a little island.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **\- D is for Dream :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been really busy with school work. This is going to be a short chapter but i promise to try to make them a little bit longer.**

 **A big thanks to lindam2254 for reviewing.**

 **I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Marias POV

Elizabeth was the first one to walk the plank. "Go on poppet! Walk the plank!"

Will was not happy about this at all and neither was I. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will shouted.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Said Barbossa. We had been tricked. And the worst thing by a pirate. I should have seen it coming. Elizabeth and Barbossa were talking when suddenly a pirate stomped on the plank and Elizabeth fell into the ocean. I gulped. I was next. I hid my fear and walked to the plank. I turned around smiled and said "Well I would say it was a pleasure to meet you… but it wasn't so BYE!" I shouted the last part as I was falling. Me and Elizabeth swam to the island. Elizabeth looked at me and gasped. I looked down at my feet and saw that I had a big cut at my leg. I felt a bit dizzy now. I went to sit down but suddenly I felt an intense pain coming from my leg and I fell to the ground. All I could see is black.

Jacks POV

I saw Maria fall into the water and I smirked because of her little show. Barbossa was really annoyed. For some reason she liked annoying him. He came up to me and pushed me towards the plank.

"I'd really hoped we were past this" I said to him and he chuckled. He drapped and arm around me

"Jack… Jack didn't ya notice?" he said. He pointed towards the island and continued "that be the same little island we made you Governor of our last little trip." I glanced at the island and nodded. "I did notice".

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape… but o doubt it." He pulled out his sword and said to me "Off you go" I took a few steps back and remember my stuff and pistol.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." I said and he ordered for a pistol with one shot to be brought. He went to give me the pistol.

" Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols."

Barbossa chuckled and said. "It'll be one pistol as before and you can be a gentleman and shoot one of the lasses and starve to death with the other one." And with that he tossed the pistol into the water.I fell of the plank and went to get my stuff and the pistol with the one shot. I swam towards the same island, I can't believe he did this again to me.

I got to the island and I heard Elizabeth shout Marias name, she sounded worried. I sprinted towards Elizabeth and found her over an unconscious Maria. Oh, no. What happened now? I looked Maria over and saw that she had a big cut on her leg. I looked up at Elizabeth and asked her what happened.

" I don't know we were swimming, then we got to the island and I saw her cut. She went to walk but then she fainted." She said while crying. I had to clean the cut up somehow. I suddenly remembered the stash of rum in the island. I went to get it but Elizabeth was in the way.

"Move!" I shouted at her and rushed to go and get the rum. I ran back over to her and riped her trousers so I could get better access to the cut. I poured the rum on the cut and used a piece of the fabric I ripped to clean it up. I had nothing to wrap it up with so I ripped a piece of my shirt and used it. I then left Elizabeth with her and went to get some wood for the fire.

* * *

A while later after I lit the fire I went to look at Maria. She looked like she was gaining her consciousness again. I went closer to her and kissed her. She whispered Jack and went to sleep. I left her because she had to rest.

* * *

 **Something happened to Maria again. She must have really bad luck.**

 **Tell me what you think is going to happen next and your opinion. Don't forget to review.**

 **-D is for Dream :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ! So I know that my last chapter might have been a bit confusing and I hope this chapter will clear things out a bit for you.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Cribbean only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Marias POV

 _I felt pain. I remember arriving at the island and fainting. I remembered that I had cut my leg on a rock as I was swimming. I remember that I was really tired and dizzy. I remember waking up and Jack kissing me._

I woke up and sat up against a tree. _Wait what a tree?_ Jack must have put me there. It was night. I could see a fire on beach. Next too it were a drunk Jack and Elizabeth singing 'A pirates life for me'. I chuckled as I remembered Elizabeth trying to teach me that song.

 _-Flashback-_

I sat on the bed next to a young girl named Elizabeth. Her and her father were going to look after me now. I was afraid. My μπαμπάκα was dead. I didn't like talking to them much. We were quiet me and Elizabeth. I only talked to a bay called Will. I trusted him. Suddenly Elizabeth got up and stood in front of me.

"Do you want to play pirates?" she asked me. did she know? Oh no μπαμπάκα said that they killed pirates. "It's my favourite game to play" she didn't know. I smiled at her and nodded.

We played for hours until her father came in and told us to stop. We agreed. I had bonded with Elizabeth. We got dressed and went into our bed. We shared a bed because I was really afraid to sleep on my own. She looked at me and whispered.

"Do you want me to teach you a song ?" I nodded and we spent the rest of the night with me trying to learn that song.

 _-End of Flashback_ -

I kept watching them singing and dancing. I would sing along occasionally. Jack and Elizabeth fell on the sand. They were really funny drunk. Suddenly Elizabeth was flirting with Jack. _Why was she flirting with Jack? And why is he leaning in to kiss her?_ Ohh thank goodness Elizabeth is leaning away. I will have to talk to Jack about this sometime. They had another sip and Jack fell back, obviously asleep. Elizabeth then got up and walked to somewhere at the back. _Wait she wasn't drunk?_. I got up even though it hurt and followed her.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted as I knew Jack would never wake up. She turned around surprised and looked at me.

"Maria! Why are you up? Come on let me help you get back at the tree." She said and helped me get back. She sat me down and went and brought us both rum.

"So you like Jack." I said to her and she nearly choked on her rum. "What !?" she nearly screamed at me. I was confused now.

"So why did you flirt with him?" she laughed and shook her head.

"No that was a trick. I had to get him really drunk though .When I went to flirt with him before he was saying he couldn't. Ha can you believe it? I mean what pour woman has he lured into his web and then he is going to leave her for some whore. I mean that is what he does isn't it?"

I was taken aback. Since when did Elizabeth dislike him so much? I looked at her and decided that I was going to tell her about me and Jack and she would just have to deal with it. "It's me." she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean it's you Maria?" I laughed. God either she was really thick or she was surprised.

"I'm that 'pour woman' you where talking about." She was shocked.

"What you fell for his lies? You know that he has been with so many women and has cheated on them so many times. So please tell me why you fell for his lies?" now she was not only insulting Jack but my intelligence saying that I could be easily fooled.

"He loves me and if you don't appreciate that then how can you ignore the evidence you said not long ago. He said no to you, NO. that was because he loves me and cares about me."

"Ha, he probably didn't want to because he was afraid you would wake up." I got up and went next to Jack. It hurt but Elizabeth was being quite selfish. I wasn't going to leave her treat me like that. I laid down. Jack instantly put his arm around me. I smiled as he whispered my name. I fell asleep happy knowing that I was right and that Jack loved me and was not just playing with me. but of course that didn't mean that I would forget about that incident with Elizabeth and have a talk with him about it sometime tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Μπαμπάκα mean daddy in greek.**

 **Tell me what you think about the flashback and the little fight between Maria and Elizabet? PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Thatnks for reading.**

 **-D is for Dream.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there again. So here is another chapter a more revealing one towards Marias and Jacks relationship. hope you like it.**

 **Also did you see the new trailer for Dead Men Tell No Tales? I loved it. so tell me what you think about it.**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, sadly :(. I only own Maria. Isn't taht right Maria?**

 **Maria: Yes she does :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Marias POV

I woke up because I had heard an explosion. I turned around to Jack and he was slowly waking up. He sniffed the air, which was full of smoke and got up and ran towards Elizabeth. He started yelling "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade… THE RUM! "

"Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth said harshly

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack whined. I got up and walked over to them. It hurt but the pain was bearable. " One because it's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high! The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me do you really think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?" Elizabeth then turned around and saw me standing right behind her.

"But why is the rum gone?!" Jack whined once more. Elizabeth went and sat down looking at the horizon completely ignoring my presence. "Just wait Captain Jack Sparrow, you give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack took his pistol out to shoot Elizabeth but then he changed his mind. He turned towards the other direction and stormed off. I tried following him. I could hear him talking to himself.

"Must've been terrible for you" he said imitating Elizabeth. "Well it bloody is now!" he yelled, probably not knowing I was following him. I couldn't go on any more so I yelled "Jack!" He turned around. Once he saw me his face softened. He ran up to me and picked me up bridal style.

I giggled as he carried me down the beach. "Why she is a monster, killing all the rum!" I said and jack looked at me and chuckled. He stopped and put me down. He put his arms around me. I looked up and into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, I kissed back and we sat there kissing for a while. We both needed it.

After a bit we stopped kissing we sat down. Jack put his arms around me and we looked at the horizon. "Me and Elizabeth had a fight last night." I suddenly said breaking the silence. Jack looked at me in a way that said _go on_ " She said that you didn't really love me and that you're just using me. I don't want to believe her, hell I even defended you, but your reputation and what I saw last night. I don't know."

"What do you mean what you saw last night?" he asked me I signed and turned to face him.

"Elizabeth said that she had to get you drunk do make a move on you. She said you were faithful to a certain woman. But then I woke up and saw you drunk, you nearly kissed Elizabeth. If she hadn't stopped you , god knows what would have happened. I feel like I can't trust you, I mean you were ok up until you got drunk. Tell me Jack what will happen if you get drunk in Tortuga? Will you just go with any whore that's in front of you at the moment?" he was surprised from what I had just told him. Maybe even confused.

"Maria you listen to me I may have not been knowing what I did last night with Elizabeth but I do know that she was wrong. I do love you, I have't felt like this for any other woman before. I was so worried yesterday when I saw you had went and hurt yourself and gotten yourself in trouble, again. I might not be able to stay sober but I will try not to get drunk I promise you that. I do love you and look I will try my best not to go with any other woman. No actually I will not go with any other woman while I am with you. Savvy?" he said and I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you don't ever forget that." He said to me. I kissed him and said "I love you too"

In the horizon were visible white sails. Jack sighed stood up and helped me stand up as well. "There'll be no living with her after this." He said and we started walking towards Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Tell me what do you think of this chapter? Any thought? Please don't forget to REVIEW.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooo!**

 **Ok so I understand that I made Jack a bit OOC in the last chapter but understand that he's only like that when he's ALONE with Maria. Love changes people. Right Jack?**

 **Jack: Aye it does now can I go back to my rum. And please don't tell Maria she'll be really angry that I'm drinken rum from now.**

 **Ok you can go back Jack.**

 **So there you have it love changes people. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also a big thanks to lindam2254 for all the reviews.**

 **I don't own anything fromk Pirates of the Caribbean, only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Marias POV

Once we were aboard the HMS Dauntless, like Norrington and my father liked to call it, they grabbed Jack and took him away from me. I tried to get back next to him but my father came and hugged me and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Maria your safe." He said and looked us up and down. He looked at me a little bit more than Elizabeth. Once he had finished I went next to Jack. He looked at me and I just shrugged and hugged him quickly when no one was looking. He smiled at me but quickly returned back to his "drunk" behavior, I smiled back at him. Meanwhile Elizabeth was talking to our father trying to convince him to go get Will back from those pirates.

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth shouted at him and Norrington.

"No you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth shouted at our father. She never could get people to do what she wanted unlike me, I could always manipulate people, always.

"The boys fate is regrettable, but, then so was his decision to engage in piracy" he said that last part looking at me and then at Jack. Elizabeth noticed that and decided that she would change her tactic.

"To rescue me ! To prevent anything from happening to me ! They all did." She said and pointed towards me and Jack. Jack took a step and started talking

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle, it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it… the Black Pearl… the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up eh?" Jack asked Norrington and I hoped that both he had a plan or that father and Norrington would change their mind. Norrington decided to join the conversation

"By remembering that I serve others Mr. Sparrow, not only myself" He said and Elizabeth ran up to him and said "Commodore. I beg you, please do this. For me… as a wedding gift"

We were all shocked "WHAT THE" before I could finish my father looked at me and yelled "MARIA! You will not talk like that. Take her in my cabin and I'll talk to her later" he said and some men grabbed me and started dragging me towards his cabin. I tried to break free from them but my father gave me a look and that's when I realized that he wasn't my real father, ok he raised me but if he really cared about me he would have let me be treated like that. He was not my father anymore. I had no father.

I only got to hear the last part of the conversation where the Commodore said that he would let Jack take them to Isla de Muerta. The Governor, that's what he had become now, came in.

"Maria…" he sighed

"Governor Swann" I replayed to him. He was shocked and angry.

"Maria, first of all I am your father and you will respect me. Secondly why are you acting like a pirate and acting _really_ familiar with Mr. Sparrow, don't think I didn't notice." He said in a really weird way. I got really angry then.

"Firstly…" I started in a really serious tone "…you are not my father. My father was a great man and also a Greek pirate. So yes I will act like a pirate as it is in my blood. Secondly I love Jack and you cannot stop me from loving him. Savvy?!" I said and he slapped me. I gasped I went to yell at him but the door opened and Elizabeth was pushed. He glared at me and left the cabin. I looked at Elizabeth.

"What were you thinking?! Will loves you and you love him so why did you just bloody agree to marry Norrington? Oh but let me guess your thinking about yourself again like on the island. You're afraid that a blacksmiths salary won't be enough or no you're actually thinking that he's a disgusting pirate just. Like. Me" I said. She looked at me and shaked me by the shoulders .

"I did it for Will" she said and let go of my shoulders "It was the only way to get Norrington and father to get to save him. As for the island it was true. I'm sorry to say it to you but if it wasn't for me they would have given you the orphanage. It was me that begged my father to take you in. He didn't like you that much. He said you looked like a filthy pirate but I convinced him that that was because you were in a shipwreck. I don't think that he could ever get that thought out of his head and now that it's true that you are a pirate he'll… he'll hang you for sure. He's always hated pirates as you know." Elizabeth said and I sat down shocked. That was why I never felt like I was accepted by the Governor. That explained a lot.

* * *

 **So tell me what you thpought of this chapter. I decided to make the Governor to hate Maria now that he knows that she is a pirate, i thought that he was too good in the movies sooo i changed him. Did you like the scene between the Governor and Maria or not? Tell me.**

 **Please REVIEW.**

 **\- D is for Dream**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again. Another chapter.**

 **Ok I've got three things to say. First thing a big thanks to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for reviewing.**

 **Secondly I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was really ill and I had after that I had to catch up with my homework so… yeah not so much of a pleasant week. Especially here in Greece because they give us homework and reading every single day. They probably think that we're machines or something.**

 **And did you see the new trailer. My emotions were so mixed up at the start I was happy and excited to see young Jack and then I was sad. What did it mean the last adventure? *crying***

 **So anyway I hope you like it and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Marias POV

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Let me understand this. You're marrying Norrington to save Will the man that you actually love? That's completely insane." I said to Elizabeth. We were tying up sheets and towels so we could leave and also talking while doing that. We had been talking about Elizabeth marrying Norrington. She had confessed to me that she loved Will. I mean it wasn't that much of a secret, but I didn't tell her.

"Yes but we have to get out of here otherwise Will and Jack are going to get killed. And don't you even think of saying that Jack will get them out safely because we both know that that is not true. He will not be always lucky. Some day he will get outsmarted and he will get injured or worse killed. So help me finish getting these ready. Come on quicker!" Elizabeth had started to get angry. She really worried about them. I didn't worry so much. I believed in Jack. But then she was right. His luck would run out at some point, he would get outsmarted. _I just hope it wasn't any time soon_.

* * *

We finished tying them up and tied it up to something steady and threw it out the window. We looked out and saw the boat and I climbed to it. Elizabeth followed soon after. We lowered the boat into the water as we heard shouting coming from the room we were in. I ignored them and started rowing towards the cave.

"Stop. Row towards the Black Pearl so we can free Jacks crew and then they could help us save them." I wanted to tell her that they are pirates and that they wouldn't help us, but I was fed up with trying to reason with her. I decided to do what she said so she could find the answer out on her own.

We arrived at the Black Pearl quite quickly. We went and knocked out the pirates left behind to guard the crew. We went towards them and they recognized us straight away. well at least Gibbs did.

"It's Maria and Elizabeth." He had shouted and I shushed him. I sent Elizabeth to find the key and I talked to them.

"Hi guys. How have you been? Missed my beautiful presence?" some laughed and some nodded. Elizabeth came back with the keys. I opened the brig and let them get out. Once Gibbs and Annamaria got out I went and gave them a big hug. I gave a hug to Gibbs because he was like… an uncle to me. I gave a hug to Annamaria because we had become really good friends on this voyage. They both hugged me back.

We all walked up on deck and Elizabeth started talking to them trying to make them to help us. I just sat back on a crate and watched.

"All of you with us! Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth yelled. She still didn't care about Jack. Then I looked at them and saw that they weren't going to help us.

"Come on Elizabeth let's go. They won't help us." I said grabbing her hand and trying to pull her away. she pulled her hand out of my grip and tried again.

"What about Jack? He's you're Captain." She yelled once more. Marty spoke and said "Jack owes us a ship."

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs stated. I had forgotten about that.

"The code? You're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guide lines anyway." Elizabeth yelled once more. I had got fed up of her yelling so I grabbed her and pulled her towards our longboat.

We arrived at the cave. There was a fight going on. Jack and Will against Barbossa and his skeleton crew.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review.**

 **-D is for Dream.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Here's another chapter hope you like it.**

 **This is the chapter of the big fight. At last…**

 **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Marias POV

I instantly went and grabbed a sword from a pile of treasure and started to fight. On the other hand Elizabeth had run off at the opposite direction. I ran up to go and help Jack while she had probably gone to help Will. Jack must have taken a coin from the chest because he was now under the moonlight and was a skeleton just like Barbossa.

As I ran past the chest I grabbed one as well, making sure that nobody saw me taking it. I ran up to them and Barbossa spotted me straight away. He instantly stopped fighting with Jack and pointed his sword towards me.

"Ahh I see your female _friend_ has come to join us" Barbossa said and Jack turned around and looked at me. Been as I wasn't in the moonlight they couldn't tell I had a coin. Jack shouted at me to go away but I didn't. Barbossa left Jack and came towards me. We started fighting. I tried to stay out of the moonlight and I succeeded. Jack tried taking Barbossas attention from me but he failed to every time. Suddenly my sword flew out of my hand and Barbossa chuckled as he stabbed me right in the stomach. I pretended that I was in pain and shock but I wasn't a good actress because I started laughing hysterically.

"You believe that I am so stupid Barbossa that I would come to fight you without taking my precautions?" he looked shocked as I took out the coin that I had taken from the chest. I looked behind him to find a smirking Jack. I looked back at him and said

"Well what can I say mate? Piracy runs through my blood." And I smirked at his reaction. He quickly got past that and we started fighting again, but this time Jack was in it as well.

I saw will run up to the chest. Barbossa was distracted by Jack so I cut my hand and through the coin at Will. I then nudged Jack. He looked at me and understood. He cut his hand and through his coin at Will as well. He took his gun out and pointed it at Barbossa. He too took out his gun but instead pointed it at me. I closed my eyes ready to get shot. I waited and then I heard a shot going off. I couldn't feel any pain so I opened my eyes and looked down. I wasn't the one that got shot. I looked over at Jack and see that he was the one that fired the shot.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa says at Jack. I looked up at Will and smiled

"He didn't waste it!" he shouted and dropped and all three coins into the chest. Barbossa terrified opened his shirt and saw that from where Jack had shot him blood was coming out.

"I feel…cold" he said and fell on a mountain of treasure dead.

"Well that's done" Jack says and starts walking towards all the other treasure. I ran after him.

"Jack what will you do now?" he went through some stuff and then answered me.

"I will probably go travelling on my Pearl at last with the lovely lasso that is standing infront of me. If she agrees of course." he says to me. I couldn't bear to tell him that the Pearl and his crew had left without him. But he had to know. I went to tell him but he went off walking towards Will and Elizabeth that were talking.

Elizabeth walked away and Jack went and said at Will "If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship" I went to tell him... but I couldn't. I just left it so he could find out on his own.

We exited the cave and Jack saw that the Black Pearl had left. I could tell that he was sad, but he didn't show it as usual.

"I'm so sorry Jack. We tried to stop them" Elizabeth said but before she could finish her sentence Jack said "They've done what's right by them, can't expect more than that"

When we arrived at Port Royal me and Jack were sent to jail, ready to be hanged the next morning...

* * *

 **So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think about the story. I have started working on a sequel to this story but it's going to be a little bit different.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello so here is the Final chapter of this story. Don't worry I have nearly finished writing the Sequel. So keep an eye out for it, not that I won't let you know when it's up but…**

 **Anyway. I Don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean only Maria.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Marias POV

Everything was silent in the cell. Jack was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry to bring you down with me luv." I sighed. I preferred to be hung that live with a father that doesn't love me and probably will make me marry a rich person that I dislike.

"I'd prefer to be hung tomorrow than live the rest of my life like other people that don't care about me would like." Jack realized that something was up with me so he came over and hugged me.

"What do you mean luv?"he asked me. I then explained to him everything about the Governor and that he didn't think of me as family and that he'd probably marry me off to some rich person. Jack agreed with me saying that he didn't want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life and that he couldn't imagine me being married to someone. He was a bit jealous but he didn't admit it. After a while of talking with Jack I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **The next morning**

I woke up to men speaking. I opened my eyes and saw that the officers had come to take us to be hanged. I woke up Jack and they opened the jail door and dragged me and Jack up to the fort were everyone was waiting for the hanging. When they saw me loads of people gasped and some were whispering to each other. We finally went up and we got ready for the hanging. An official had a piece of parchment and read from it.

"Jack Sparrow be it know" that was when I heard Jack correcting him quietly

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." The official kept reading.

"for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited here with piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England" I turned to look at Jack at this point and saw that he was smirking at the last statement. "sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead with Miss Gerakari. May God have mercy on your souls."

I don't know how they learned my real surname but I didn't care I turned towards Jack and whispered to him 'I love you'. He just nodded at me. I prepared myself to be hung when suddenly I saw Mr. Cottons parrot. I also heard Will yelling to people to move. The leaver was pulled and I saw Will throwing two swords towards me and Jack. I tried to balance on it.

Will ran over and freed me. I took the sword I was balancing on earlier and Will told me to go help Jack. I went and cut the rope around Jacks neck. He jumped down and I freed and his hands. We started dueling with the officers.

Jack, Will and I were now trapped. Norrington pushed through the officers.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of in conceived escape attempt but not from you." Will did not react at this.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? by throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!" the Governor said. At this point Will was furious.

"And a good man and woman!" he dropped his sword. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Norrington stepped in here

"You forget your place Turner"

"It's right here between you and Jack with Maria" then Elizabeth went next to Will and said

"As is mine"

"Elizabeth!" her father exclaimed. "Lower your weapons for goodness sake put them down!" he ordered the officers and they all obeyed.

"Is this where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked her she nodded and answered him "It is"

"Well I'm feeling rather good about this!" Jack said popping up. He started walking towards the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" then he turned towards Norrigton "I want you to know that I was rooting for you the whole time mate" he then turned towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it would have never had worked out between us darling" I frowned at this remembering that night at the island. He pulled me with him towards the edge. He then turned around remembering Will. "Will? Nice hat."

"Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day…" he never got to finish the sentence because he slipped and pulled me with him down towards the water. We swam up to the surface. I spotted the Black Pearl and swam to it. Mr. Cotton through a rope down to us and me and Jack climbed up it. I was pulled up on the deck. "Jack looked at Gibbs and said to him

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code" Gibbs spoke up

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines" I chuckled at this. I looked out to Port Royal while they were welcoming Jack back. I was broke out of my thoughts when Jack shouted at the crew. I started walking towards him. As I got closer I could hear him singing.

"And really bad egg…" he opened his compass. I smirked as he turned towards me. I finished the song off for him.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho" he pulled me into him and kissed me passionately.

* * *

 **This is the end. Tell me what you think about the ending. Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **-D is for Dream**


	18. The Ruby's Adventure

**Hello again guys. I have finally uploaded the second part of my ruby series. It's called The Ruby's Adventure. Hope you like it.**

 **-D is for Dream**


End file.
